


One More Night

by luinil80



Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, fighting over nothing, jealous Fives is jealous, reader is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: - written for the Fives Week 2020 - day 7 prompt: jealousy"it all started by accident.You didn't even know that your cousin, who you hadn't seen for almost a year, would be in town, but you hadn't seen anything wrong with him, to be honest, but he evidently did, since as soon as he came in, not even the time to let you talk, he had barged in on the man next to you, ignoring who he was.On the other hand, seeing a trooper coming, an ARC, still in full armor would have been terrifying for everyone."
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader
Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723801
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fives Week 2k20





	One More Night

-Jealousy also know as the _green-eyed_ monster-

  * Jealousy is the feeling of anger or bitterness which someone has when they think that another person is trying to take a lover or friend, or a possession, away from them.
  * _At first, his jealousy only showed in small ways–he didn't mind me talking to other guys._



* * *

"Why are you like this... sometimes I..." you say nervously, just keeping walking on the spot.

"Go ahead, say it... what? You what?" he replies loudly.

_ He's standing there, hands on his hips and a challenging look on his face. _

“Sometimes I wonder why I chose you over your brothers, I don't even know what got into me that day.” you say it angrily without raising your voice, but just enough for him to hear you.

“Well, the princess doesn't know now? Right, what's so special about me. Go on, tell me.” he retorts more sarcastically than usual.

“Right, you're noisy, nagging, always telling a bad joke at the wrong time making me regret letting you meet my friends.” you snap at him, with all the intent to hurt him.

_ You still keep yourself at a safe distance from him. After all, this whole argument started with him being the usual bloody jealous asshole he always is. _

_ It all started earlier. He had come back from the last mission that had lasted a whole month - well, not so much compared to the previous ones, but not being able to hear him at all had left you utterly empty inside, not being able to know if he was alive or not - and you had agreed to meet him at a club near your home. Apart from the joy of realizing that he was still alive, you had anticipated that, most likely, some of your friends would be there. There was no problem for him until he arrived at the place and saw you talking and laughing with someone he didn't know. _

_ You didn't even know that your cousin, who you hadn't seen for almost a year, would be in town, but you hadn't seen anything wrong with him, to be honest, but he evidently did, since as soon as he came in, not even the time to let you talk, he had barged in on the man next to you, ignoring who he was. _

_ On the other hand, seeing a trooper coming, an ARC, still in full armor would have been terrifying for everyone. _

“I'm not smart enough for you? Huh..no, please, go on, I want to know why I'm wasting my time with you right now..” he claims, obviously hitting the nail on the head.

“No, darling, you're not and when you're here at my place all your things are scattered everywhere, you don't even take your dirty clothes before you leave, you know I'm not your servant, right?” you tell him.

_ His words, too, began to crack the wall of pride you were trying to build. _

“And here I thought you were useful” he pretends with mock indifference

_ Ouch, that hurts, but you don't want to show him that. You don't want to give him the chance to think he's winning. _

"Not for you," you reply quickly.

"Yeah, sure, probably for someone else," he claims.

_ He seems almost impatient, as if he wanted to ask something but just not really directly. _

"How dare you? You're madly jealous, and for what? Now, sweetheart, tell me... if you don't feel anything at all for me, why are you so jealous?" you ask furiously.

"I'm not... I'm not...I'm not jealous... I..." he stammers trying to answer back.

_ Oh, that's new, you broke him. _

"Poor baby, did the loth cat got your tongue? Did I hurt you?" you keep on mocking him over and over.

"I... no, oh fuck, okay. I'm jealous, okay? But I'm more than that, I'm very possessive and I don't like it when someone flirts with my girlfriend..." he finally admits it looking you straight in the eye.

"I could say the same about you, you know? You're always so charming all the time and all I can do is to pretend everything's okay, and for your information, he didn't flirt with me, he was my cousin, you moron." you retort, explaining the situation for the hundredth time.

_ You're tired, it's been going on for hours. _

_ For a moment you see him staying silent, probably considering his next answer. _

"Sometimes if you just stop and ask, things would be easier, you know? Oh, but why do I try? I should've chosen Echo, he's much quieter than you are..." you continue, taking the situation into your own hands...

"Yes...and you'd have ended up bored out of your mind" he replies with a soft smile on his face.

_ You stop, now feeling that the anger is slowly fading, you finally realize. _

"Are you really jealous of me?" you ask unsure.

"Yes, completely." he replies calmly at last. His voice calm.

"And we've been fighting for two hours, for what?" you ask all of a sudden.

_ Without saying anything, he silently asks you if he could come closer, you only nod at him. _

"I don't know, but I know that I'm completely crazy about you..." he answers quietly, "...if you haven't figured it out yet and you're driving me insane."

"I can see that, but you're also very annoying and stubborn." you answer smiling a little.

_ You two are now close. He is almost afraid to touch you, to hug you, so you get closer to him and gently take his face in your hands. He, reassured by your gesture, puts his arms around your waist. _

_ You know perfectly well that it will happen again but you can't help but forgive him. You can't imagine a life without your favorite idiot. _

"But you love me, don't you?" He asks you, as if he wanted to be reassured even more...

"Desperately so" you answer him.

"Good, because I do too."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> \- my headcanon for Fives: he is a jealous and a very possessive boy. But in the end he's just very much insecure.


End file.
